A machine for automatically opening and filling a bag and transferring the filled bag to a discharge station.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,367 to Ayres et al there is disclosed a machine for moving an empty plastic bag to a position remote from where it was clampingly engaged, a saddle assemby for supporting the bag as it is being filled, and an assembly for moving the filled bag to a conveyor assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,918 to Helm discloses a machine for removing a flat folded paper bag from a magazine, opening the bag and positioning the open bag on a spout assembly to be carried thereby to a filled bag release position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,312,617 to Livingston discloses a vacuum cup assembly for removing the top case blank from a vertical stack of blanks on a magazine and feeding the blank to the entry nip of an endless conveyor and a roller.
In order to make improvements in machines for opening and filling bags, particularly pinch bottom type of bags, this invention has been made.